


Practice

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko’s perfume smelled soft and flowery, masking the rubber and sweat of the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

Kiyoko’s perfume smelled soft and flowery, masking the rubber and sweat of the gym. Yachi silently wondered what brand it was, her only experience with perfumes from when she walked into a drug store, coupled with sandals and cheap bright lipstick. Most of the good stuff had been too costly for her. Maybe that’s what it was? An expensive kind, like the ones she saw advertised on TV? Kiyoko definitely looked like the type of girl to care about beauty and makeup. After all, who wouldn’t, with her pretty face, long and shiny hair, and smooth skin…

The basketball hit her right in the stomach as she was caught daydreaming, making her splutter in surprise. Luckily, it hadn’t been tossed with much force, but it was still enough to jar her. Looking up, Yachi saw Kiyoko staring at her, another ball on hip. 

“Sorry.” She said, not really sounding that sincere. “I thought you were paying attention.” 

Yachi just waved her hand. “It’s okay, it’s my fault I wasn’t focused.” Though she wasn’t that sure why she was the one apologizing. Bending down to pick up the stray ball, she turned it in her hands. 

“I need to practice some.” Kiyoko explained, dropping the one she held. “Pass it to me.”

“Oh,” Yachi just said, surprised. “Okay.” A gentle toss sent the basketball to the floor, squeaking, and then back up into Kiyoko’s pale hands. Yachi was a bit confused about the other girl’s actions, not to say she wasn’t flattered, but Kiyoko had never done more than give her a sideways glance. Yachi didn’t mind, just being near her gave her a buzz, like butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. To think that she would actually want to practice with her- 

The ball rocketed back into her hands, with a force she couldn’t believe Kiyoko possessed. Her hands tingled, and she repressed the urge to shake them off. 

“Good throw.” Yachi smiled, lobbing the ball back to her. Kiyoko just caught it with ease.

“Thanks.” She muttered shortly. 

“So… uh, you play basketball?” Yachi tried not to wince as the rubber slapped against her palms. At this rate she was sure to be blistered. 

“Yeah.” Were all of her words so short-lived? What would get this girl to open up? Just playing pass ball wasn’t enough to strike up a conversation. With a little more force that necessary, she sent it back on its way.

“Are you wearing perfume?” The answer was obvious, but she didn’t really feel like trying to come off as creepy. 

“Yeah.” Kiyoko replied, catching the basketball with grace. More than Yachi’s clumsy hands could manage. 

“Where do you buy it at? I usually don’t wear it, but-“ Only now realizing she’d been carrying on, she coughed. “Is it a special brand?”

Kiyoko paused, ball still held tight in her hands. “It’s from Kani, so it’s nothing really special. I could give you the link to their store, if you want.” 

“Oh, um, no it’s fine, I was just curious, that’s all.” Yachi gave a nervous laugh. “Thank you though.”

“No problem.” Kiyoko muttered. Resting the basketball on her hip, she looked up at the gated clock on one side of the gym. 

“It’s getting late, and I have a club meeting. I have to go.” Her eyes landed on Yachi’s own. “Thanks.” 

“Uh, no problem.” She stammered back. Almost disappointed the other girl was leaving so soon, she gave a wave. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Kiyoko turned to leave. “But you know, if you want to get better, we should practice more often.” Yachi’s heart fluttered in her chest. Was this supposed to be her way of saying they should hang out more? Did Kiyoko like her too?

Stuttering back, she gave a nod and a quiet, shaky ‘sure’.


End file.
